What could have been
by TheGreatStorycollector
Summary: Even though I haven't updated it in a looong time, readers still don't regret the time they spent on it and it continues to be one of my more popular fanfictions. So I decided to start the new month with new installment of 'What could have been'. Alternative Universe timeline. Grimm has a daughter.
1. New life, new story

This is a 'what if' fiction. It's not very canon. Most of the characters from the franchise aren't even born yet and some of those that will appear either don't exist in the original source or should have been born later but I put them in anyway. The story is set in the past where the Grimm siblings still get along and have girlfriends. It's based on the idea that the school was built on the place of their old home and that they really are the descendants of the original Grimm brothers. However in the fictional realms reside more families coming from the lines of famous writers and this is where my OCs Charlotte Rosette Goethe and her best friend Johana Jelinek come from.

New life, new story

Eventhough it was May Thursday and the school year didn't end yet, the school itself was almost empty. The students got a day off so they left the building to go to the village or to the forest. Having picnics, doing sports, enjoying the weather and being with pals in general.

The reason for this unusual change was simple yet marvelous. The co-headmaster Grimm celebrated the birth of his daughter. Right now he, his wife and their closest friends were sitting in a lounge sipping expensive liquors, telling each other jokes and paying compliments to the young mother and her cute child, of course.

"Did you decide on a name yet," asked Charlotte's best friend Johana. "It should start with an 'M' but we still don't know for sure," replied Charlotte. This started a discussion where fell ideas like Mariah or Meredith.

„Moira is a nice name," suggested the proud father in an attempt to sound nonchalantly. Unfortunately for him his wife saw right through him: „Milton, we've been through this before and you know very well how I think about that name." Her husband smiled sheepishly: „I had to try." Then Charlotte Rosette added: „My daughter won't be seen only for her role, she shall have a radiant personality. A spirit everyone will notice and this spirit has to wield a fitting name."

"If she will be anything like her father than she will be impossible to miss," eyed Giles his head taller, broad shouldered sibling with thunderous voice. The man in question caught his younger brother in a playful headlock: "And rightly so. No one shall ignore my beautiful girl." Then Milton let go of Giles and took few steps towards Rosette sitting in a chair holding their few days old baby.

"Because she will most certainly have a lot from her wonderful mother in her," he gently stroked the cheek of Rosette. She covered his hand with her own and pressed both on her cheek. They stood like this for a while before Drosselmeyer from the Nutcracker fame whispered: "Wonder, yes. Why not call her Mirabelle." "You're right, Mirabelle means wonder and it sounds really nice," added Johana.

„Mirabelle. That's perfect." "Our little wonder." The parents smiled at their daughter that took this opportunity to yawn. That was the day Mirabelle Rune Grimm's journey began.

note: Moira = greek goddess of destiny


	2. A fairy tale: how I became a babysitter

**Author's note:** Many, many thanks to anyone who faved, followed or reviewed this piece of writing even though I haven't updated it in ages. I'm really glad you like it, though I can't promise I will write WCHB regularly as my main focus is on the story of Zelda. (That and I'm going through unpleasant time in my private life.) But I felt that you deserve a reward for your faith in me. Thank you very much and if you feel bored that this fic doesn't grow as quickly as you would like, please take a look on my other stories.

**Special thanks to:** Goggled-eyed Pegasus, GothGrimmgirl, ceceluvcookies, Artemis Persephone Jackson

_P.S.:_ Thanks for reviewing GothGrimmgirl. I can't deny that Milton is capable of douchebaggeries but I wouldn't call him outwardly evil. I can't foresee how will the official story handle his character in the future but I write him, and all Quills for that matter, as Above Good and Evil and Orange and Blue morality. Which brings along some immoral acts but not only those. He can't be evil through and through from the logic of the story as he must maintain the balance between the good and evil students. Sure, he can be a pain in the ass but without any authority the heroes and villains would be at each other's throats before you say 'Once upon a time'.

**A fairy tale: how I became a babysitter**

"Attention students, I, Milton Grimm, am looking for a babysitter for my daughter. Applicants won't be freed from any obligatory school activity but you may receive hextra credit or other form of reward if your service is found conscientious."

Hello, I'm Sally Fayne and I study to become the next fairy godmother in someone else's story. I may seem saddened by the fact but to be honest, I'm glad I'm not one of the protagonists or main antagonist. I just don't belong to the other flashy and self-assured people who aim to become top tier heroes or villains.

That day I went to visit the principal Grimm. Not that I got in trouble, Fairy Godmother help me, but I needed to discuss something important. I was elected as a year representative of the Legacy year students, it's not a great honor though as I was elected because no one else wanted to do it. Normally I would take it and help my class but being representative meant to participate at student council and I'm too much of a shrinking violet to fight for anyone's interests. So I decided to visit the headmaster and ask him to remove this duty from me.

Unfortunately my shyness kept me from going sooner but the matter was getting really pressing so I had to go today. I get easily terrified by anyone and headmaster Grimm is so tall, he looks like he's ready to break stones with his bare hands. And Mrs. Trollsworth can shoot really withering glares over the rims of her glasses if she doesn't approve of a student.

Luckily she let me in without any disdainful looks, for such a little person she can really look down on someone, and I could proceed to Mr. Grimm himself.

Hearing my knocks he looked up from his paperwork. I have never seen him smile so brightly at a student, particularly one so easily overlooked as me: "An applicant? So early? Your enthusiasm is appreciated, miss Fayne." Well, at least he's one of the few people who remember my name. "B-but I," I stuttered but he didn't let me finish.

"Caring for others belongs to your destiny, no? I'm sure you will do just fine," he took me by my shoulder and led me to the stock where he and his whole family lived.

We must have passed about thirty doors before we arrived at the right ones. Inside a beautiful woman was cuddling a cute baby girl with a tuft of dark brown hair with red stripes and two colored eyes, one was dark green and one was dark blue. That must have been Grimm's wife and daughter. "Honey, I have found the nanny for Mira.

The lady smiled at me and explained everything I needed to know then they left me alone with their child. "Have fun, you two, Giles or I will come to check up on you soon," promised Grimm.

"Looks like we are stuck with each other," I muttered as the doors closed behind the headmaster. "Mii," the baby tilted its head quizzically.


	3. Untitled

**Author's note: **Been just flexing my creativity muscles with a writing exercise, nothing serious. I've written this a few months before Way too Wonderland came out but it's not a surprise since I bet at least half of the fandom imagined once in a while how it would look if Raven signed the Storybook of Legends. And since I need more time to continue with my main series I put this here so you have something to read in the meantime.

* * *

Young woman with hair as black as the bird she was named after took one step after another on the red carpet that was rolled out only for special occasions. She held her head high. There was nothing to be ashamed of because this was her choice even if she's doing it mainly for the sake of someone else. She reached the steps.

_One_

I haven't forsaken them. They will always be my friends if they want to but there is only one person I would do anything for.

_Two_

Look at the book. Even that silent thing looks nicer this evening. No more fear of the future. I'm doing the right thing because that's who I am.

_Three_

This is it. Third time's the charm as they say it.

_Four_

The stage was surrounded by a swarm of people who were holding their breaths, unable to process that it was really happening. But the woman noticed only one person. Another young woman, her light golden hair like the first sun rays of a day, her lips the color of strawberry jam and her personality which was just as sweet.

Raven faced the Storybook of Legends.

This time she wasn't afraid, the bonds of friendship she forged over the years gave her power and courage. "I, Raven Queen, pledge to become the next Evil Queen," she said it and she meant it. After all this time she was standing there truly prepared for her role and it was all because of her. Their relationship may have had rocky beginning but they have grown together and are now appreciating each other's strength and weaknesses.

What's more Raven came to trust her own powers instead of fighting them. It didn't mean she succumbed to evil, in contrary, she was now able to tame the darkness to make good deeds. Ironically, it was thanks to her mother. Without her mother she wouldn't try hard to find other ways and wouldn't discover her own path. Surprisingly it leads her to the same spot as all other women in her family before her.

The key opened the lock. The pages whirled to reveal the true story. Not the one that Raven's mother wanted her daughter to see. Yes, her mother again. Even when she was fifteen she already knew that she wanted to be evil but no Snow White tale evil but wild and untamed and as wicked as possible. And one of the ways to prove it was to play with the future. Because she wanted her daughter to be the same.

There it is again. Irony. Raven saw the visions and decided to go her own route but she still ended up opposing her mother and her plan. However it wasn't easy to discover the Queen's gambit. But eventually Raven learned that her parent stole the Storybook and cursed the replica. The spell altered the Snow White tale alone, the role of the Evil Queen only, to be precise. That was the reason why it showed her those horrible scenes of breaking into other tales.

The vision she saw now was much different. Raven saw herself looking into the mirror and then turning out of a window to watch Apple walking through a garden. New scene. Raven gave Apple an apple, her friend bit it and fell asleep. Raven returned to her palace and placed the Snow White crown on her head. She celebrated her victory having conquered another kingdom. Later Apple arrived with Daring and banished Raven out of her kingdom. The story ended but her tale continued. The next image revealed Raven living with a husband and their children in the palace of her parents. Even Apple and her family visited them and everyone looked genuinely happy. Raven tried to take a better look at the man the book was showing her. His face was blurred but she felt as if she recognized Dexter in the future king.

Raven took the Quill that has magically appeared in front of her and signed her destiny.


	4. Mirabelle Rune the little menace

**Mirabelle Rune the little menace**

Diana Spell, the next witch from Sorcerer's apprentice was called to headmaster's office. She skipped some classes and cursed some schoolmates during P.E. class. But hey, she was supposed to pull pranks and not play strictly by book, right?

In Mrs. Trollsworth office was a little girl. She climbed the libraries as a monkey climbed a tree. When she spotted the teenage witch, the child pointed at her shrieked with joy: "You're in big trouble." Diana pretended she didn't hear that so the girl jumped down right in front of her and yelled in her face: "Father is sooo mad at you right now."

That was enough for Di and she started to send hexes and spells targeted at the kid. But the girl kept dodging all the magic waves and blows.

"Watch it! If you won't be careful, one of the spells may hit me, I will start crying and then dad will get really furious at you," said the headmaster's little daughter when Diana made a break in spell shooting to catch her breath.

At that moment Mrs. Trollsworth came to announce that 'Miss Spell may enter headmaster's office'. "Gotta go, have a nice chat with papa," the child giggled mischievously as she waved at Diana and ran off.


	5. Previews and excerpts IV

Author's note: I haven't updated in a while but it's not like I wasn't working. I started writing an Elena of Avalor fanfiction 'Tales of Avalor' and wrote some original stuff.

You don't know it but I was in the Gerberverse - Sofia The First - fandom before I took fancy in Ever After High. I wrote some fanfictions, too, but lost the nick and password so I had to start over as TGS. Don't worry though I didn't lose too much and I'd have to overwrite the stuff to publish it the second time. Which I might do in the future. For now enjoy the excerpts. I hope that the next Legend of Zelda chapter will be finished soon but don't hold your breath.

* * *

**Excerpts and Previews IV**

**Legend of Zelda excerpts:**

I don't remember when was the time I noticed that my family was different. Probably in kindergarten when I wondered that someone's mother or father looked so old. Some kids laughed before they explained to me that there are so called grandparents. Old people who belong to the family because they are mother and father of your mother and father. I've never seen my grandparents, not to mention any uncle nor aunt whose existence I discovered later, too.

This required further examination so I turned to the most reliable source of information I knew at that time. My parents. They told me that mother's parents are dead. I understood it but I still had to know if father has any parents of his own? (If you're wondering that I knew the concept of death sooner than the concept of grandparents, well, I told you I was different.) He was reluctant to tell me at first, which I didn't notice being small and naïve as I was, but then he gave in. Yes, the paternal grandfather and grandmother are still alive. Then I asked if we will ever visit them. Dad said yes, when I'm older. Then I got distracted by a toy or a cartoon or a snack so I didn't press further.

For some time anyway. Later I asked why doesn't grandpa come to us? _He is ill. He is busy. He travels around the world._ Those were the answers I got, all were excuses, white lies, but I didn't know it back then. Thanks to the excuses mom and dad told me I began to make stories about my grandparents that they will later tell me when I'll finally see them with my own eyes. Sometimes I imagined those two were walking through jungle swinging from tree to tree with a family of orangutans or that they dived into a sea to discover a giant oyster with a pearl the size of a human head inside it. I wondered how it is to go on such superb adventures. Above all, however, I wondered what it feels like to have a big family.

For example when mom or dad were too busy or tired from work to go with me to park or zoo I wished I had a grandparent who would take me there. Or one that would take time to come to my birthday parties. When I _did_ express my wish about grandparents on my birthday to mom and dad, all I got was a phone call from my grandmother instead. That day I battled a mix of emotions, joy that I've heard my granny's real voice and disappointment because they haven't come to tell me they loved me in person.

**(Zelda's POV)**

**ᴥ**

They were gone. They packed their belongings and left. Mr. Badwolf and his daughter have left the school grounds without informing anyone. They didn't answer the headmaster's calls nor the text messages from worried school mates. When Grimm ordered Trollsworth to call the Hood Valley, it was Red's mother and Cerise's grandmother who picked up the call informing the school principal that her daughter is missing that morning, too. They may have been pardoned in the trial against destiny but the emotional stress was so big the whole family decided to leave on a vacation. And no one knew when, if, they will return.

ᴥ

**The Ballad of Tin and Paper excerpt**

Raven looked at Apple and shivered. She would do it. If she had to sacrifice her life to save the land and someone would convince her that it is her destiny then she wouldn't ask a single question. She would just leap right in the middle of the fight if she believed it to be the right thing.

Ever since that incident the dark princess was worried about her roommate. The whole school saw how dangerous and wicked a true villain can be but Apple still seems to not be the least bit troubled about the danger in her own tale. Raven sighed in her mind. She looks forward to being poisoned but had she ever thought of the possibility that she wouldn't have to wake up ever again?

The witch princess clenched her fist. She must find a way how to avoid other bad destiny outcomes. Raven couldn't bear the thought of her poisoning Apple but she couldn't simply stop there. It was clear to Raven that she couldn't stand if anyone else hurt Apple either. And Grimm helps Daring or any other prince if he fails waking the fair one with his kiss. The best way would be to never let it go that far.

ᴥ

**Hextravaganza excerpt**

Lizzie took out the only key of the special door that lead to the Wonderland Grove. An oasis of madness built for the students of Wonderland to bring some of wonder and insanity to the Land of Ever After. The princess walked in and immediately took a watering can in one hand and began walking from plant to plant.

Ginger followed her speechlessly. Growing near forest the witchling was used to pick berries, look for mushrooms and frolick among flowers blooming on meadows but she has never seen flora like this. A bush of berries that changed their shape, from round to square to pyramid and back to round again, grew next to a patch of talking flowers. The Heart princess looked at the flowers Ginger was ogling and sighed: "In Wonderland they can grow up to fifteen feet but here isn't enough wonder to sustain them."

"This is incredible," Ginger almost squealed when she reached for a tasty looking fruit resembling an orange colored sugar cube. But the Wonderlandian grasped her arm before the witch's hand reached her mouth. "Watch out, those are poisonous," warned Lizzie.

The princess then offered the cook a handful of fruits that looked completely out of place in this topsy-turvy nook, as if they lacked wonder. They were bland sorta yellowish shade of white and there was nothing unusual nor interesting about their shape. In short they appeared to be duller than dull. Ginger hesitated but then took one into her mouth. Her royal guide smiled expectantly as Ginger chewed.

The fruit may have looked absolutely tasteless but it hid a juice so wonderful Ginger couldn't believe it. It tasted like her favorite things – gummy candy and scent of freshly baked gingerbread – but that didn't include only flavors and smells but also feelings. The hexcitement when you try putting together unusual ingredients and the resulting taste is hexcellent. The satisfaction when you bake a complicated dish and it turns out great and your guests beg for seconds.

"This is delicious." The witch baker still wide eyed asked: "Can I have some of these for my receipt?" Lizzie nodded warmly. Ginger noted that such a smile suits the princess, she should smile more often but loudly she said: "Thank you very much. I'm sure people will love it. Now I have to think about the best dough and amount of cream to use so the ingredients will balance themselves out. Oh Lizzie, thanks to you I'm one step closer to my dream: making people happy with my cooking."

Lizzie watched Ginger's rambling a bit unsure of what to do. Maybe this was a good opportunity to try this hug thing Maddie and Briar did so often. Lizzie made a step towards Ginger. Then changed her mind, she wasn't ready for such intimacy yet and just she shook the witchy girl's hand instead: "As a heir to Wonderland throne I feel honored I could help our cultures grow even closer." Ginger giggled: "So am I, the witch community representative."


	6. Zelda's storyline in order

**Author's notes: **One anonymous reviewer asked for a timeline that would explain how is the correct chronological order of the stories starring Zelda. Here it is. This timeline ends with Match for now, I plan to write more stories after Match but I won't write their titles down yet.

* * *

**Zelda's current storyline in chronological order**

\- aka stories dealing with the present not past (not future either) and featuring Zelda (more or less). The focus isn't on only on Zelda herself but also on her friendship with Raven and Apple and about her finding her place among the Headmasters.

1\. _Legend of Zelda_ (Work in Progress)

2\. _Akasha's treasure_ (finished)

2.5 _The Good, the Bad and the Quilly_ (those aren't time specific, it doesn't matter in what order you read them)

3\. _Freedomers and the new semester_ (finished)

4\. _Mephistozeldes_ (finished)

5\. _The Ballad of the Tin Soldier and the Paper Ballerina_ aka _The Ballad of Tin and Paper_

6\. _Hextravaganza_ (Work in Progress)

7\. _Wonderlust_ (Work in Progress)

8._ A Wish granted_ (finished)

9\. _Come with the Wind_ (Work in Progress) - paraquel = paralel story to Match made in Twilight as it starts in October and ends before the end of Match and beginning of the next story

10\. _The Match made in Twilight Zone_ (Work in Progress) - paraquel to Come with the Wind; this one starts in September and continues during the events of CwtW


End file.
